NingSama
Jittima Wannawat (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Beginning (2013) Before NingSama1vs100 entered elevator community, she had a little interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama1vs100 looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found MelvinMan10's video and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama1vs100 opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in mid 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Awakening (2014) She also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in May 31, 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator On June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac On December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. Growing and first backlog cleanup (2015) On January 29, 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama. On June 27, 2015, she decided to open her off-topic channel named NingSama no Offtopic '''and animated elevator channel named '''Elevanian Saga Official. However, she decided not to delete or privatized any old off-topic or animated elevator videos from her old channel. Instead, she created off-topic and animated elevator series made only by herself playlists and uploaded her own (not collaborated) animated elevator series in animated elevator channelThe animated elevator videos collaborated with MelvinMan10 will uploaded in her main channel.. From July 2015 to early December 2015, she decided to upload elevator videos every day because she wants to clean up all of her backlogs. This event made her channel become the largest elevator channel in Thailand. On July 24, 2015, she made a first elevator tour with a unique name called "Elevator Adventures" and designed to be slightly different style from others but later discontinued due to unpopularity.Elevator Adventures - CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok (Full) Slowing down, Second backlog cleanup and world tour (First half of 2016) In January 2016, she slowed down her video uploading, filming and making elevator animations series due to personal reason. However, she produced her non-elevator related when in elevator filming hiatus. Later in February 2016 to May 2016, she filmed elevator videos more often to "clear" all of elevator filming places in Bangkok and cities nearby, and uploaded her elevator videos to cleanup her video backlogs. In March 29, 2016 to April 3, 2016, she have filmed many elevators in Japan, including Tokyo Sky Tree Tembo DeckEPIC Toshiba Ultra High Speed Elevators @ Tokyo Skytree, Japan「Tembo Deck, Up Trip」 and Tembo GalleriaEPIC Hitachi Elevators @ Tokyo Skytree, Japan「Tembo Galleria, Up Trip」 elevators. Later in May 14, 2016, she made a renewal of elevator tour in Thailand which are loosely based on games. She is also planned to made more elevator tours renewal. Becoming less active (Second half of 2016) Since June 5, 2016, she has slowed down her elevator filming because of her duty at work. However, she has a plan to go to Singapore to film elevators in late October in 2016. In June 3, 2016, she decided to put an indefinite hiatus for making animated elevator videos and series due to lack of interest in making them. Device used *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - February 28, 2015Discontinued because she gave the device to her mother.) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - November 17, 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (May 10, 2014, October 18, 2014, November 2014 - February 28, 2015) * Samsung Galaxy A5 (March 1, 2015 - Present, Primary) * Samsung Galaxy J7 (May 23, 2016 - Present, Secondary) Opening signatures used (Discontinued) * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - May 2015) * Black Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015) * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - February 2015) * Kirby Figure (January 2015) * Frog Toy (July 2015)Used once in 5 July 2015 * Kamen Rider Baron Symbol (August 2015 - September 2015)Discontinued because it's missing. * Happy Meal Treecko Toy (January 2016) * Ho-oh card (January 2016 - Late March 2016) Elevator filming trips outside Bangkok, Thailand Past trips Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret I) (July 13, 2014) Her first elevator filming outside Bangkok, Thailand and the first time to film with other elevator filmers. Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (September 13,2014) Her intention is to film a brand new elevators in CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom Samut Prakarn (January 1, 2015) This trip is also the first elevator filming in 2015. Pattaya, Chonburi (January 17, 2015) Also known as Pattaya Story: Episode Zero. It's her first elevator filming in Chonburi, Thailand. Nonthaburi City, Nonthaburi (Nonthaburi I) (April 15, 2015) Filmed due to Songkran holiday. Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi (Pakkret II) (May 2, 2015) It's also the first time filming in an expo event. Bangsaen - Chonburi Town - Sriracha, Chonburi (July 18, 2015 - July 19, 2015) Her first big elevator filming trip outside Bangkok, Thailand. Bangyai, Nonthaburi (Nonthaburi II) (September 25, 2015) Her intention is to film a brand new elevators in CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi. Jombeung, Ratchaburi (November 6, 2015) The unexpected elevator filming in a field trip. Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret III) (December 7, 2015) Quick retake of CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi. Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (December 19, 2015) Her first trip ever in Samut Sakhon. Bangphli, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn II) (March 12, 2016) An unexpected retake of Mega Bangna. Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn III) (March 29, 2016) The part of NingSama Japan Trip 2016. She filmed right before her flight to Japan. Kansai-Chubu-Kanto Region, Japan (March 29, 2016 - April 3, 2016) The second big elevator filming trip and her first trip to film elevator overseas. Rangsit, Pathumthani (April 13, 2016) Filmed due to Songkran holiday. Bangplee, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn IV) (April 18, 2016) The part of Bangna trip. Chaengwattana-Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi (Pakkret IV) (April 29, 2016) The second trip to the expo and the extension of Chaengwattana elevator filming. Bangyai, Nonthaburi (Nonthaburi III) (June 4, 2016) The second trip to Bangyai with an extension of elevator filming. Future trips (Confirmed) * Nakhon Pathom (August 12, 2016) * Singapore (October 22, 2016 - October 24, 2016) Future trips (Unconfirmed) Thailand * Pattaya, Chonburi (Pattaya II) * Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (Nakhon Pathom II) * Chiangmai * Udonthani * Hua Hin * Nakhon Ratchasrima * Khonkaen * Phuket * Hatyai * Koh Samui International * Japan ** Kansai (Japan II) ** Kanto (Japan III) ** Chubu ** Hokkaido ** Kyushu * Taiwan * Hong Kong-Macau * Indonesia * Europe * China * Canada/United States * Malaysia * Australia * and more... Elevator Filming Places List Main Article:List of NingSama1vs100 elevator filming places Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 * Queendom Arcanus * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest (With MelvinMan10) * The Legend of Driverson (With MelvinMan10) * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon Brands Filmed Channel's Special Events * Advent Calendar (December 1, 2014 - December 25, 2014) * Tanabata Special (July 7, 2015) * Unleash the Greatest 2015 (August 5, 2015) * Halloween Special: Three awesome elevators (October 31, 2015) * Nine days to Purity (November 1, 2015 - November 9, 2015) * High Rise Day 2015 (December 5, 2015) * New Year Party 2015 (December 22, 2015 - January 2, 2016) * Fighter Day 2016 (February 8, 2016) * Spring Burst (March 21, 2016) Trivia * She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. ** Her YouTube channel is also the largest elevator channel in the world which film by female elevator filmer. * Her YouTube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) ** Her second username (NingSama Elevator Maniac) are based from her obsessions with elevator. ** Her first half of her third username (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) are came from Elevanian (Her used term when she called elevator filmers) and Queste '(from Old English language means Quest) *** The reason why her changed her username to Elevanian Queste by NingSama because she wants to use elevator channel name style based on DieselDucy's channel name (ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy). *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler, Kone, Otis and Toshiba. *She also loves animals, especially cats and small dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators. *The other people she has filmed with are Tamovie1975 in 2014 and 2015 and Oak TheElevator Hunter in 2016. *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film: ** Schindler R-Series elevator (Out of Service)(Out of Service) Faculty of Science, Old Physics Building KMUTT Bangkok - Old Schindler Traction Elevator ** Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 ** Otis 2000 elevator (Indicator Broken)(Day 9) Big C Supercenter Bangna, Bangkok - Otis 2000 Traction Elevator ** Schindler PORT elevators(Day 12) Park Ventures, Bangkok - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators ** 2010s Hyundai elevatorsBRAND NEW RARE Hyundai Traction Elevators @ Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (Main) ** Mitsubishi elevators with 2010s fixturesEPIC BRAND NEW Mitsubishi Traction Elevators @ The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Vintage Schlieren elevatorRARE VINTAGE Schlieren Traction Elevator @ Klongthom Corner, Bangkok ** Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGS fixturesEPIC Schindler 3300AP Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn ** Kone elevator with KSS 280 fixtures(Happy Birthday LC100)EPIC BRAND NEW RARE Kone Traction Elevator @ Tha Maharaj, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Hydraulic elevator (Display model)(ArchitectExpo 2015 Showcase)Easy Home Lift Hydraulic Elevator @ Easy Home Lift Booth ** Schindler Miconic 10 elevators with M-Series buttonsUNIQUE Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators @ Intouch Tower, Bangkok ** Kone elevators with M-Series fixturesEPIC Kone Traction Elevators @ U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok (Zone D 27-38) ** Hitachi DFRS elevatorsBRAND NEW LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Elevators @ Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Low Zone) ** Malaysian-Style Toshiba elevatorsToshiba Elevators @ Sino Thai Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** 2000s Toshiba elevators(For IDLift3000) EPIC Toshiba Elevators @ Rasa Tower II, Bangkok ** Schindler 5500 elevatorEPIC BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 Scenic Elevator @ The Paseo Park, Bangkok (Plaza) ** Otis elevators with custom touch pad(HBD Sumosoftinc) POSH Otis Elevators @ Bangkok Marriott Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok (Main - High Zone) ** 2010s Toshiba elevatorsEPIC Toshiba Bed Elevators @ Somdejprapinklao Hospital, Bangkok (New Out Patient Building) ** 2010s Fujitec elevatorsFujitec Elevators @ Bangkok Hospital Chinatown ** Schindler elevators with M-Series fixtures and vandal resistant indicatorEPIC RARE Schindler Elevators @ CRC Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone Polaris elevatorsEPIC RARE Kone Polaris Elevators @ Athenee Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone elevators with LCD indicator (KDS 50)RARE Kone Monospace 『Key-Card-E-Vators』 @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 ** Mitsubishi elevators with LCD indicator.【First Day to Purity】EPIC RARE Mitsubishi Elevator @ Sethiwan Tower, Bangkok 「New」 ** Vintage Otis elevator with black buttons fixtures【Ninth Day to Purity/HBD IDLift3000】EPIC VINTAGE Otis Elevator @ Montien Hotel Bangkok 「Carpark」 ** 1990s Schindler Miconic 10 elevatorsEPIC Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators @ Italthai Tower, Bangkok 「High Zone」 ** Toshiba elevators with vandal resistant fixturesToshiba Elevators @ Lohas Suites Sukhumvit, Bangkok「Building 1」 ** GoldStar elevator with analog indicatorGoldStar X LG Elevator @ The Pavilion Place Hotel Bangkok ** Mitsubishi elevators with Series 1-style indicatorEPIC UNIQUE Mitsubishi Elevators @ United Center, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Japanese-style MitsubishiMitsubishi Elevator @ Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan, ToshibaToshiba Elevators @ Centurion Hotel Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan and FujitecFujitec XIOR Elevators @ atrévie Ōtsuka, Tokyo, Japan elevators. ** Toshiba elevators with touch sensitive fixtures.OLD Toshiba『Key-Card-E-Vators』@ Kawasaki Nikko Hotel, Kanagawa, Japan ** 1990s Mitsubishi elevators with analog indicator.Mitsy Elevator Office Access! Mitsubishi Elevators @ Bangna Towers, Samut Prakarn「Tower A」 ** Otis Compass ElevatorsMod in Progress! Otis Compass Elevators @ Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok「Main」 *Like MelvinMan10 and Tamovie1975, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler Miconic 10 elevators.Central Plaza Rama 9, Bangkok - Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Intouch Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** MBK Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS - Quick View) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS) ** AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Bangkok Bank Head Offices, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Athenee Tower, Bangkok (Kone Polaris) ** Lumpini Tower, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Italthai Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok (Otis Compass) *With an exception of MBK Tower, Italthai Tower, and SJ Infinite One Business Complex, all destination dispatch elevators in Thailand have been filmed at least two times.In some cases like CyberWorld Tower and The Offices at CentralWorld, she filmed more than 1 time with different zones. **In Thaniya Plaza case, it is technically a retake because she filmed elevators since they were original Otis Elevonic 401. *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who films more than 10 destination dispatch elevators and currently doesn't reside in Indonesia before Art Narak. *Her first elevator filmer known is MelvinMan10, which was the elevator filmer with the most numbers (now second most numbers) of elevator videos in Thailand. **Unlike MelvinMan10, she never seems to run out of places to film. *She is the big fan of Asian elevator filmers, especially Indonesian and Japanese ones. *She talks in video in English, Thai and rarely, Japanese in some videos, which mostly helping other people to go to certain floor or calling people who waited for the elevators to go to elevator she is filming. * Her YouTube channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 1,500 elevator videos. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Hitachi DFRS (Destination Floor Reservation System) elevators in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok. ** However, before she has been successfully filmed Hitachi DFRS, she discovered it in MBK Tower, Bangkok. But she filmed only a quick view because security guard are not let her go.Quick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok ** As in May 2016, she is the only elevator filmer who has Hitachi DFRS elevator videos. * She might be TG97Elevators' Thailand counterpart because: ** Both are the first elevator filmer in their countries to film Mitsubishi DOAS. ** Both have the larger elevator channel which first elevator debut in 2012 or later. ** Both are destination dispatch fans and railfans. ** Both have studied in technology-specialized university/college. * She and TJElevatorfan are shared the same birth date (February 8), but different year. * Her animated elevator videos are almost always include story in the videos, which stories tone are distinct from others. ** The reason of tone distinction because she doesn't want to made an ordinary elevator filming stories but wants to made an adventure story based on elevator filming instead. ** She even includes some fantasy aspects in her animated elevator video. * Her mother also film elevators twice, first time is in Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok and the second time is in Tinidee Hotel@Ranong, Ranong. * On May 22, 2015, she had an incident filming elevators at Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam when she was trapped in an elevator with hotel guests for almost five minutes. However, she managed to safely film the cab view of another elevator in the same bank after the elevator she stuck opened.EPIC FAIL Schindler Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * Unlike MelvinMan10, she rarely show sign of cautiousness because she often film elevators which he never want to film such as guided elevators, service elevators, turnstiled out elevators and more. ** Thanks to her good sense of security danger, she can escaped before she got busted. Or at least, before she had to go to security offices. * She is one of very few elevator filmers who also an Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are 'Reza Tanaka '(Surabaya), 'Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. ***Unlike people above, her Otaku type is most likely a Wapanese (People who obsessed over Japanese culture) more than anime/manga Otaku. **Her channel naming, channel logo, terms and custom thumbnails are also influenced from Japanese pop culture. **She even do "Otaku mode" twice, the first are in The Mall Bangkae (She tried to describe elevators in Japanese) and the second are in Siam Paragon. (She rode elevator with some cosplayers that went to Game Event) *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who uses Japanese-style bracelet instead of normal bracelet, followed by AudioAnimatronic1874, JC 95 Elevators and JS98 Productions. *Unlike MelvinMan10, she always uses actual building name to named the building in her videos. *She is the third elevator filmer in Thailand to film elevators overseas. **She also has filmed the most elevators outside Thailand, with 72 elevator videos. *Her latest channel logo (Omega symbol) means "The end of the old age, and the new beginning of the new age of Thailand Elevator Filming" according to her. *Unlike other elevator filmers, Her elevator videos are divided to arcs based on year and month she filmed, The arcs she divided are: **Elevanian Saga (2013) **Elevanian Saga II (2014) **Elevanian Saga Z (January 2015 - Mid July 2015) **Shin Elevanian Saga (Mid July 2015 - November 2015) **Elevanian Saga V (December 2015 - Late May 2016) **Elevanian Saga GENESIS (Late May 2016 - present) *She is the only elevator filmer in Thailand who put custom thumbnails on elevator videos, and made an elevator tour. Gallery Normal Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure Note: This picture include unused DJ-PON3 figure due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict'|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama1vs100's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Elevatormaniac.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (October 2014 - January 2015) ElevanianQueste.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (January 2015 - April 2015) Elevanianquestev2.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (April 2015 - November 26, 2015) Elevanianquestev3.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo ( November 26, 2015 - February 19, 2016) Elevanianquestg.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (February 19, 2016 - April 25, 2016) Special Logos (Discontinued) First version Elevanianquestev2 tanabata.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Tanabata Festival (July 7). elevanianquestev2 bangsaen.jpg|NingSama1vs100 logo used in Bangsaen holiday week in July 14, 2015 to July 23, 2015 elevanianquestev2 queenbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National Queen's Birthday (August 12). Elevanianquestev2 moonfest.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Mid Autumn Festival. elevanianquestev2 halloween.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Halloween Festival. Elevanianquestev2 loykratong.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Loykratong festival. Second version Elevanianquestev3 kingbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National King's Birthday (December 5). Elevanianquestev3 christmas.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Christmas day. Elevanianquestev3 hny2016.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate New Year Festival 2016. Elevanianquestev3 setsubun.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Setsubun festival (February 3). Elevanianquestev3 chinesenewyear.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Chinese new year. Elevanianquestev3 valentine.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Valentine's day. Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel **Her animated elevators channel **Her offtopic channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai - Discontinued) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page